


Photograph

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa always looks blurry in every picture, like always. And only Iwaizumi who can capture him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> You can find the Russian translation by [quaerzxx](https://twitter.com/quaerzxx) in [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/4221145).

Kise knew Oikawa Tooru since High School. Oikawa was the popular senpai who was very handsome, kind, cheerful and charismatic. Every kouhai wanted Oikawa to notice them. Lucky Kise, Oikawa did notice him. Kise always adored Oikawa. He looked up to him in everything, even after now, when Kise was already a supermodel.

However, there was one thing that Kise regretted about Oikawa. Despite his very handsome face, whenever people took pictures of him, the result was always blurry. Always. No matter how steady your hand was, or the good the lighting was, the result would always come out blurry on Oikawa. It was too unbelievable Kise finally believed Oikawa’s theory.

“Maybe I’m the chosen one by those aliens,” Oikawa said one day, when Kise whined about how it irked him when he tried to take a picture of Oikawa.

“But it’s such a waste to a beautiful face,” Kise pouted, made Oikawa laughed and ruffled his blonde hair.

“Then it’s a sign that if you really appreciate my beauty, you should always see me everyday.”

Kise smiled widely at that. “Of course, Senpai!”

So today, years after they graduated High School and even college, Kise and Oikawa were still friends. They shared similar personality traits after all, and they just clicked with each other. At the moment, they were already close enough that Kise didn’t need to call Oikawa with ‘senpai’ suffix anymore.

“We had bad news,” Kasamatsu—Kise’s photographer—announced to the whole photo shoot team. Kise who was before bouncing happily in his chair while getting his makeup done, turned perfectly still. He looked at Kasamatsu, eyes widened in horror.

Iwaizumi, another photographer for the photo shoot, appeared next to Kasamatsu and sighed. “Your partner for this photoshoot got sick today. So he won’t make it.”

“And since today is the deadline,” Kasamatsu continued, “we are so doomed, unless we can get a replacement in less than an hour.”

Kise cringed. This was really, really bad. The whole project could be canceled. Everyone started to discuss the solution or even tried to contact another model, but it was almost impossible to do it last minute.

Kise himself was currently browsing his phone contact, trying to find someone, anyone. But then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, made him turned around and looked up.

Oikawa was standing there behind him, with his lunchbox.

“Hi, Kiryou-chan,” he greeted, smiled widely, looking insanely gorgeous with those glasses. “I bring you your lunch,” he ruffled Kise’s hair and put the box on Kise’s desk. “Why are you looking so perplexed? And why everyone is so intense?”

Kise blinked. Once. Twice. Oikawa was so perfect. He was handsome and charming and totally fit for model. If only his ability to be blurry in every picture had gone. But sadly, that useless ability was still there.

“You.”

Another voice broke Kise’s train of thought. It was Iwaizumi. He was looking directly at Oikawa. “Are you free today?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa chuckled. “So straightforward. I like it. Wanna date already at the first sight, huh. But yes, I’m free.”

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s previous comment. “Good. I want you to model with Kise.”

Oikawa laughed at that and Kise hurriedly stood up, trying to explain the situation to Iwaizumi. “Oikawacchi is handsome and perfect but you must know one thing, Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“What? Don’t tell me he doesn’t like to be photographed. That’s bullshit, Kise. Even for your standard.”

“No!!” Kise pouted.

Oikawa glomped on Kise’s side. “Don’t bully my Kiryou-chan, Iwaizumi-senpai,” Oikawa copied Kise. “Not that I dislike being photographed, it’s just that whenever people take pictures of me, the result will always be blurry.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, and scoffed. He didn’t say anything. He just picked up his camera, directed the lens towards Oikawa’s direction, and start clicking it few times.

That reaction made Oikawa laughed even harder and he started doing some poses with Kise. He was smiling but Kise could see it in his eyes that he was challenging Iwaizumi. After few shots, Iwaizumi distanced his camera from his eyes and checked the results.

“How is it?” Kise couldn’t help but curious. He dragged Oikawa with him to peek from behind Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

And Kise gasped. Even Oikawa blinked in surprise. Because for the first time in forever, every picture of Oikawa that was taken by Iwaizumi was very very clear. It wasn’t blurry at all. The results came out very good, it captured Oikawa’s beauty perfectly.

“How did you…?” Oikawa turned his head to Iwaizumi, still amazed.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Maybe because I’m professional.”

Both Kise and Oikawa wanted to argue at that, because Kise had tried asking a pro to take a picture of Oikawa before and the result was no good at all. But the look on Iwaizumi’s eyes prevented them from arguing.

“Now, get dress and get your makeup done,” Iwaizumi ordered. “Kise, finish yours too. Kasamatsu and I will be waiting in the studio.”

Kise could only nod, and once Iwaizumi left the room, Oikawa whispered, “I feel like I’ve just found my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is absurd, but I want OiKise in my life.


End file.
